A Beating Too Far
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: Gob has enough and decides to fight back. Minor Gob&Nova. One Shot.


**A Beating Too Far**

Gob was starting at an open bottle of gin, wondering how his life was now. It was closing time and everyone had left for the night, including Liam and his girl friend Amata. Those two were a nice couple and when Moriarty had been 'persuaded' by Liam to give him the details to his farther, he had felt some respect towards him. He didn't let Moriarty give him any shit and he was nice to Gob, even when Amata had been a bit anxious about him, he was used to it though. With every Tom, Dick and Harry staring at him like he was a piece of Brahmin's shit.

He sighed and looked up to his 'bed' and saw that a Radroach was sleeping in it. The bed wasn't a real bed, just a pile of rags behind the bar. He looked up and saw Nova in a dirty robe on. Of course, this was the time when Moriarty got his free service from Nova.

'Now I know he's paying her and all, but her being the prettiest thing within a few miles of this place and his profit going through the roof and all, you would have thought that he would have let her a night off. But no, the high and mighty Mr Colin Moriarty wouldn't have that. Everything in his eyes he could live without for a night, but not sex.' Gob thought to himself as he cleaned the bar and threw the bottles outside.

Gob huffed and got into bed. As he fell asleep, all he could hear was the muffled grunting and moans of the two people in the bed upstairs doing each other. It made him sick.

* * *

Nova was sick of this. Every night for the last six months since she joined Moriarty, he had her come into his room and do him. She was his personal sex slave and with everyone else in Megaton doing her, long ago she had become more than sick of it. One of the first things Moriarty did, when she joined, was to make her infertile. She had to be dragged to the table and bound her to it as Dr. Church, if you can even call him a doctor, stuck things inside of her.

After that she had tried to leave, but he had said that she owed him fifteen hundred caps because of the surgery and the rent of her living there. She had outright refused, but after he had threatened to send the merc's after her she had to stay, just until she had gotten rid of her debts. Or that's what she'd thought. Moriarty would strip you of every cap you had. At the moment, she had to do at least ten men, or five women as Moriarty would like to film it, the sick bastard, and a night for a month before she could pay him back the five thousand she owed him.

Thinking of this while she grunted and moaned for his benefit as he did whatever he wanted to her, made her think of just leaving this dump.

'With Gob' She thought, she'd always had a thing for that sweet innocent fool of a man/ghoul. When she first met him, when she applied to work here, she was fuck scared of him. But after a while she grew to except him and even like him a little. Even though she would never admit it to him, she would find his jokes funny. The only thing stopping her from telling him this was, well, the times. Everything she did was part of her, act though so you won't be beaten senseless by Moriarty, act.

Everyone went with this act, except one. The girl that cute guy was with, Amata, had seen though it. She took her into the corner and they both had a bit of a chat about things while the guy she was with caught up with Moriarty. She had told her lots of things about this routine she had and how she knew she was into Gob. She made her think, and after a while she knew she had to say something to Gob about it.

The kid was right though, when she said about just standing up to Moriarty. She sighed and wished that she could.

'You say something, hun?' The shit bag said. She just shook her head and let him continue fucking her.

* * *

She made her way downstairs from her room; she never could sleep in the same bed with him. It just disgusted her. She made her way down and found Moriarty beating Gob as he had slept in. Well with everything that had happened to him, he would have thought to just beat Moriarty up himself, but he was what he called, a pacifist. It meant he didn't fight. A load of bullshit, she thought. You couldn't live in the Wastes without fighting. It was the way of life.

After Gob had his beating and opened up to a load of alcoholics who needed there morning intake of their precious liquid, he was quickly made to take these peoples orders while Nova had her first customer of the day. The rest of the day was perfectly normal until Moriarty decided to beat Gob, just for fun.

Nova had seen this happen before, it happened to Gob many times after Moriarty had lost a poker game to Jericho. He started to beat and punch while Gob just stood there, looking like a statue and being beaten. It made Nova want to cry out and stop Moriarty but he would just start to beat her up to.

Gob wanted this to stop. He hated Moriarty just beating him like this. He felt like a punching bag and Moriarty was the boxer. Gob, before the war, had been a good Boxer and had made his way to the Washington Boxing finals before the bombs fell. He decided he should become a pacifist as he didn't like to hurt people even if he couldn't avoid it, but this was just too much. Moriarty was just becoming more and more evil every day and now it had to stop.

Moriarty was just about to throw a punch to Gob's gut when gob swiftly grabbed his arm in mid swing and stopped it dead. The look on Moriarty's face was real Codec picture moment.

'Stop' Said Gob quietly.

Moriarty looked at him and threw another punch with his other fist but that was easily stopped again by Gob. Moriarty pulled away from Gob while saying;

'Let me beat you up, Gob before I start to get really angry and blow you fucking head off.' Moriarty went to kick Gob but he blocked it with his arm.

'It's going to be like that then Gobby. You know, I always hated you Gob, you little shit.' And With that he drew out his magnum and shot Gob, point blank, into the stomach. Gob flew through the room and landed in a heap against the wall.

Nova was upstairs getting dressed from the third guy of the day she had done and heard shouting. Moriarty had his arguments with people and eventually that ended in someone getting thrown out. She was just sliding her top on as she heard a gunshot. She knew that, very rarely, Moriarty shot someone he didn't agree with, so she went down stairs and found Moriarty with his gun pointed at Gob.

She threw herself at Moriarty before he could fire and his gun went off missing gob and hitting his still. Moriarty threw Nova off him and stood up. He gave her the filthiest and ugly look she had ever seen. He stood there and saw the whole bar looking in their direction. Moriarty was pissed off, he threw her a punch and she landed hard on the floor. He was just about to stomp on her head when a fist collided with his stomach. He doubled over and saw Gob, with his fist raised in an angry stance.

'Get out.' Gob spat at him, giving him a stare of pure hatred. Moriarty looked over to where his gun was laying when Nova had crashed into him. He quickly brought out a knife and stuck it into Gobs midriff. Gob just stared as the knife was sticking out of his and grunted as he pulled it out.

'Get out.' He repeated as he pulled out the knife, only a small amount of dust coming out of the wound, if you could call it that. Moriarty looked at Gob and spat at him. He turned and walked out the door as Lucas Simms came in, wondering what the gun shot was for. Gob followed Moriarty out of the bar and out onto the balcony as he walked.

'So what are you going to do now Gobby boy? I'm the only one with the keys, rights and passwords for this place.' He jived. Lucas walked out and made for Moriarty.

'Nova, just told me what happened, Gob,' He went behind Moriarty's back and brought out some old, worn hand cuffs and put them on him. 'I am putting you under arrest for kid napping, torturing and anything else I can think of you piece of shit. You will not have a trial and all your positions and estate will belong now to the ones you have done said things too. Nova and Gob.' Moriarty's face was as white as a sheet but Lucas continued 'And if you come in within fifteen feet of Megaton, you will be detained, and sentenced to a horrible and bloody death by the hands of Jericho and Billy Creel. You have one hour to get your sorry ass out of here.'

Moriarty was led by Lucas to the town centre and was unhanded cuffed. Lucas then, literally, kicked Moriarty out of Megaton and he hasn't been seen since. Nova came out and Gob told her what happened. She looked almost like she was going to faint and when Gob said about them owning the saloon, she did faint.

**AN: I always waned to do this… I hope you liked it and please review on it. A quick heads up to Wasteland Perspectives as that gave me the idea to do this. I hope it wasn't OCC, but if it was, please tell me. A quick disclaimer; I don not own Fallout 3 or any of its characters, their respective owners do. I hope you can R&R.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna!**


End file.
